Lillian York
"Do you even know what you're doing?" "No......and, frankly, I don't give a damn." -IceBite and Lillian 'Scrap-Metal' York 'Scrap-Metal' is the pseudonym used by Lillian York, a young, female 'bounty hunter' who hates the Shadow Alliance 'with an anger that can only be compared to IceBite.' History Lillian York In 2007, Lillian's parents were killed by a Black Hand Soldier, for housing IceBite and Natalia while the 2 were dodging the Nod Shadows he was leading. Extremely angry, she took a kitchen knife and stabbed one of the Shadows with the Black Hand Operative in the neck. Without pausing she grabbed the Shadow's Pistol and shot the Black Hand Soldier dead. Moments later, IceBite and Natalia returned and wiped out the rest of the Shadows. They took her in, and for a few days, Lillian stayed with Hellcat Squadran, until, one day, she disappeared. Bounty Hunter 'Scrap-Metal' "Lillian?" "No, Natalia, I'm not 'Lillian' anymore. I've become someone else than the fellow little girl you knew. I'm now called 'Scrap-Metal'." - Natalia and 'Scrap-Metal' Treklan War Lillian ran away from Hellcat Squadran's base. All she had with her was a photo of her with her parents and the helmet she stole from the Black Hand Operative. Shadow War Resurrectal War Consortium War Consortium War Conflicts During this time, she was exposed to Species 0002, ending her aging at 33 years. She also felt that her life as a Bounty Hunter should come to an end. With that, she decided to join a Coalition Faction. With her service to the Coalition, every faction, even GDI, requested she join. She, surprisingly, decided to join Hellcat Squadran, having not forgotten how IceBite and Natalia had helped her, in addition to her friendship with the latter. Also, she also, for an unknown reason, joined the Crogenitor Insurgency, who turned her into a Necro Genesis powerhouse known as York, the Scrap Metal Ravager. Visarius Incident Decepticon Crisis Nes Incident Personality "The girl's crazy." "Much more than you." - Tex and Church, about Lillian She is rarely seen without her armor. For her teenage years, she practically lived in it, and whenever she was publically seen without it, she normally wears a light blue hoodie. Around this time in her life, she was said to be, by some, a little sadistic or even insane. When she grew older, she would begin to wear her armor less, prefering to wear formal outfits, mostly to meetings with the Coalition Council, a mark that she was growing sane. She even started going by 'Lillian' again, using 'Scrap-Metal' merely as a call-sign, and as part of her Genetic Hero Moniker. 'Scrap-Metal' Armor Lillian's 'Scrap-Metal' Armor consist of armor pieces of individuals she has defeated or armor from allies who became KIA. All her armor parts are painted black. *Nod Black Hand Helmet (Obtained from defeated Black Hand soldier who killed her parents) *Nod Shadow Hang-Glider (Augmented by an Imperial Micro-Thruster Jet-Pack) (Taken during failed Shadow Attempt to capture her) *Nod-Controlled Sangheili Reaver shoulder plates (from defeated Nod Reaver) *Nod Enlightened Particle Cannon (Taken from defeated NOD Enlightened Cyborg) *Marine Chest-Plate Armor (Obtained from KIA UNSC Marine Partner after a battle) *Stormtrooper Leg Armor (Obtained from a dead Stormtrooper) *Integrated SMG (gift from unknown source) Later, the armor was also equipped with Cyber Genesis Technology, augmenting the Armor's weapons and tracking systems. Category:Characters